


Roles

by slypupkeeko



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Bromance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slypupkeeko/pseuds/slypupkeeko
Summary: Few months after returning from their comeback, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol never get along any better. Kyungsoo was getting annoyed with the pranks that Chanyeol has made, while Chanyeol slowly withdrawn himself from approaching Kyungsoo. Until one day they had a small accident, and fallen under a curse. Their bodies were swapped. Once the old tale told, a spirit swapped the bodies of the angry couple and to return back to their original bodies, they must mend their ties that have broken. They only have one week.“We just want our body back.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Ibane meomuneun mal”

“Neol saranghago isseo”

“I wanna give you.”

“Okay, sounds perfect! You’re done for today, D.O.” Kyungsoo heard the cue as the music stopped. He smiled widely knowing he nailed the note nicely. He took off the headphones as he placed them on the stand and took his lyrics before he walked out from the recording room. His leader was the first congratulating him.

“That’s pretty fast! Good job, Kyungsoo.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Kyungsoo brightened.

They heard the staff asked Joonmyeon’s turn to go to recording room and he left. Kyungsoo casually walked to the sofa and sat comfortably next to Baekhyun and Jongdae. The two beagles were already done with their recording earlier. Jongdae turned and was smiling at him.

“Look what we have here, a professional.” Kyungsoo snorted as he knew Jongdae was teasing him.

“I do have less line this time anyway. At this rate, every one of us sings.”

“Not gonna blame anything, but Kyungsoo is right.” Baekhyun said as he fiddled with his cell phone.

The vocal lines, including Joonmyeon, were the only EXO members in the recording room that morning. Ever since their comeback after releasing new song, their schedules were tight and they were prepared for that. Jongin and Sehun were having a photo shot for their repackage album, Chanyeol and Xiumin were off for show recording, and Yixing was on his way back from China.

“Oh hey, manager-hyung wanted to meet us this evening?” Baekhyun changed his glance from his phone screen to Jongdae.

“Yep! He wanted to announce some kind of moving out, I think?”

Baekhyun almost jumped on his seat. “We’re moving out?! Not even a year and we’re already moving out?!”

“Calm down, puppy. I said ‘I think’, so it’s not entirely confirmed we’re moving out or not.” Jongdae pulled him down.

“If it is, then I have a request to not have Chanyeol as my roommate anymore.” Kyungsoo sighed.

“You too? That’s why I ditched him last year.” Baekhyun laughed.

“And you too. You’re twice worse than him.” Kyungsoo glared and Baekhyun stopped laughing.

“What did ever I do to you?!”

“The old habit of your big mouth. Didn’t you realize it at all?” Jongdae stared at him.

“You don’t have to remind me. I should have asked Minseok-hyung to share a room. Why no one ever ask him anyway? Weren’t you guys kept rambling about sharing the room with him because it’s peaceful and quiet?” Baekhyun pouted as he crossed his arms.

“That is the main problem. Too quiet. Besides, Umin-hyung always ended up one bed in his room.” Jongdae responded and no one spoke after that. They were distracted a bit by Joonmyeon’s singing voice in the recording room. Kyungsoo ended up humming along with the song, completely forgotten what were they discussing about.

“Thank you for your hard work!” The vocal line members bowed to the staffs before their manager came to escort them into the SUV. On their way to their dorm, Joonmyeon checked the message on the phone and turned to the members.

“Okay, listen. We will have a small meeting when everyone’s in the dorm.”

“Was it about moving out?” Kyungsoo asked and Joonmyeon raised his eyes a bit.

“Who told you?” Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun pointed at Jongdae.

Jongdae started to whine as he can’t win against two people. “Why?! I happened to hear your conversation with manager-hyung! It’s not true... right?”

“Not entirely true but it’s just a couple days. Anyway, I’ll tell you guys the details after we’re gathered.”

Jongdae glared at Baekhyun instead of Kyungsoo because, well, who dares to make fun of the evil younger? As they arrived at their dorm, Joonmyeon pushed the button on the security code before opening the door. They took out their shoes and entered the living room, not noticing there is one member already at the kitchen. Jongdae was about to get some drink but then he pulled out a wide smile when he found the Chinese member nearby.

“Lay-ge! Welcome back!” He trotted happily as he placed an arm around the older’s shoulders.

Yixing was holding a cup and returned the smile. “I should be welcoming you guys. How was the recording?”

“It went smoothly. Did you just arrive?” Joonmyeon asked as he took off his coat.

“I got here two hours ago. I was planning to do laundry because I thought you came back quite a bit late.” Yixing sipped his drink.

“The others will be late. Joonmyeon-hyung is going to announce when we’re all here. Just forget about the laundry, I’ll do it. You should get some rest instead, hyung.” Kyungsoo offered his help.

“Yeah, I’ll wake you up when the time comes.” Jongdae gave the older a soft pat. Yixing nodded thanks to them and proceeded to his room. Kyungsoo watched the Chinese member close the door, pitying a bit that Lay was indeed exhausted from taking flights between Korea and China almost every week because of his schedules. As long he’s happy on what he was doing recently, then Kyungsoo will be proud of his hyung. Seeing the others were minding their own business, Kyungsoo changed back into motherly mode, by doing the laundry.

 

* * *

 

“Can you imagine the camera was this close?!” Chanyeol demonstrated the gap between the camera and him, by making a so close gap between him and the maknae’s face.

“Too close, hyung. Too close.” Sehun pushed him back making a disgust face.

“I know, right? How am I not embarrassed?” Chanyeol chuckled in response.

“Not to mention, the script was kind of cliché.” Jongin interrupted, as he read the variety show script, which belonged to Chanyeol.

Three of them were in SUV, making its way to pick the last member, Xiumin, who currently just finished his interview. They were also received a message from their leader that they will have an announcement this evening. They did not know anything about moving out, so they thought it could be about upcoming recording songs, a dance routine or schedule again. After they picked up Xiumin, it took nearly five minutes to pass by the crowded fans, they went straight to the dorm.

“We’re back!” Chanyeol announced as he took off his shoes. The others followed the suit.

“Welcome back. Any of you have eaten lunch yet?” Kyungsoo replied from the kitchen.

Sehun and Jongin raced each other and immediately flopped on the dining table as they giggled. Kyungsoo could tell they were hungry, although they probably ate some light snacks in the SUV. Kyungsoo silently served them two plates of beef stew and they started to chow down.

“Slow down, ladies. We’re not going to chase the train.” Kyungsoo reminded the hungry maknaes. Chanyeol entered the kitchen by that time.

“What about me?” Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol which he ignored.

“Bowl’s at the cabinet. Self service.”

“Aww... Not being soft to me eh?” Chanyeol complained as he grabbed an empty bowl from the cabinet.

Joonmyeon walked pass the young members at the kitchen, knowing food is serious business. He approached Jongdae, who didn’t move from the spot on the sofa. He tapped Jongdae’s shoulder and he looked up to him.

“Can you wake Lay up? It’s about time.” Jongdae nodded and went to Yixing’s room.

Joonmyeon joined Baekhyun as he took Jongdae’s spot. “Gather around about next ten minutes, kids. We have an announcement from manager-hyung.”

“Okayyyy~” Only members at the kitchen responded.

Kyungsoo joined the others at the living room and he saw Yixing rubbing his tired eyes as Jongdae leaded him downstairs. He kind of felt bad for the older, who only had several hours of rest. As the remaining members joined after lunch, all of them paid attention to their leader and he began.

“Manager-hyung had a message for us that the dorm we’re living in will have a several days of renovation due to wiring circuit failure from other floors. They’re afraid we might not have electricity during that day, so we have to move into temporary dorm from other place.” The members didn’t say anything after that, Joomyeon continued.

“Pack few of your clothes, toiletries, anything important especially wallet, passport, electronics and spare keys. They will check this dorm everyday just in case if there’s electricity failure. Don’t worry about rations, they’ll provide them there.”

“So, when we’ll be moving out?” Jongin asked.

“Next morning at eight. Since we just came back from our schedules, Lay seems need more rest, you look pretty awful.”

Yixing waved lightly at Joonmyeon, telling him it was nothing.

“I want you guys get enough rest and make sure to pack your thing before going to bed. I heard this week’s schedules will be a little lighter for us, so we used those free slots for singing and dance practices. Any questions?” All of them shook their head and they were dismissed.

“Kyungsoo”. Chanyeol called Kyungsoo while packing their stuffs into the bags. During their stay in the dorm, Chanyeol, Jongin and Kyungsoo were roommates. Kyungsoo looked up to the older, tilting his head aside in question.

“Yes?”

“I heard from Baekhyun you don’t want to be my roommate once we’re move in.”

That was a direct hit, to be honest. Kyungsoo never thought Baekhyun would tell him. It’s a small matter. Jongin seemed to be stopping whatever he was doing and quietly listen the conversation. Kyungsoo shrugged and continued packing.

“That’s right, I said that. So what’s the problem about it?” Kyungsoo said sarcastically.

Chanyeol didn’t respond immediately. But at the corner at his eyes, he swore he saw Chanyeol pursing his lips. As in like, Chanyeol was disappointed?

“It’s nothing. I thought he was joking, but apparently he wasn't!” Chanyeol made a low laugh.

“I am not even kidding, Chanyeol. Everytime you enter the room, your mouth never shuts. It went even worse when you let Baekhyun in.” Kyungsoo complained.

“But we’re having a talk and discussing about composing songs! You should have known that.”

“That’s literally the same excuse you told me. I really had enough of it. Once we move in I’ll make a request to Joonmyeon-hyung. It’s just temporary, so please let me get some peace.” Kyungsoo pleaded. He looked frustrated too.

Chanyeol smile fell slightly, it made Kyungsoo feel bad after saying that but it is the truth. Chanyeol shook his head then smiled.

“You don’t have to. Let me talk to him instead. Maybe I’ll share one room with Baekhyun or Sehun. Or even better, with Minseok-hyung. Yeah, I’ll be right back.” Chanyeol stood up, leaving his unfinished job.

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything as he watched Chanyeol walking out from the room. He even heard Chanyeol calling for Joonmyeon. He was indeed giving space for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo always wanted a space for a moment after their comeback song, their schedules became tight again, and he was a little tired everytime he headed back dorm. He didn’t blame the happy giant being all hyped because it’s clearly that he tried to bring the silent in their dorm. If not him, it will be Baekhyun or the maknaes.

However, Kyungsoo hoped he didn’t went too far. Chanyeol always annoyed him but it wasn’t as serious as just now. Should he feel bad about it?

“...Um, Kyungsoo-hyung. Are you going to kick me out too?” Kyungsoo blinked as he turned to the latter.

Of course. Kyungsoo nearly forgotten that Jongin was listening them talking. He closed his eyes, mentally face palming because he is such an idiot letting the younger witness their short argument, before opening his eyes again. There’s no way Kyungsoo can say no to Jongin, and he’s even making his puppy eyes which making Kyungsoo hesitate. Curse the maknae.

“No! You’re doing just fine. Please don’t do that face again.” Kyungsoo begged Jongin not to make him pitying over him for too long. Jongin could only smile happily in return.

That night, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol didn’t spoke a word. Chanyeol was not in the room either. Kyungsoo thought he was probably mad at him. But at the same time, he felt a peace in the room for the first time. Although he loved the peace, he kept reminded himself to apologize to Chanyeol later. It’s rare for the happy giant to get mad. So Kyungsoo decided to wait a little longer.

It’s past midnight, and Chanyeol still did not return to his bed.

Kyungsoo knew it. Chanyeol was indeed sad right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Either the couch was cold or Chanyeol forgot to get his own blanket. He woke up at five in the morning, one hour before his alarm rung. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms before he looked around. He stopped at the front, where the television showed static. He must have passed out on the couch while watching a movie with Baekhyun. Speaking of Baekhyun, he was still sleeping like a baby on the couch opposite him. They got three hours before they had to move out, so he took this opportunity to have a morning shower.

 

He walked into his bedroom, seeing Jongin and Kyungsoo sleeping soundly. He felt sorry for Kyungsoo that he might have gotten too far. For now he'd try to give him space as long as he could. He reached for his towel and went into the bathroom.

 

Once he’s done showering, he walked out from the bathroom, still drying his hair with the towel. He hesitated for a moment when he noticed Kyungsoo was already awake and he kept looking at him. Chanyeol avoided his gaze and grabbed his clothes.

 

“I’m surprised how early you woke up.” Kyungsoo spoke.

 

“It was a comfortable sleep. I’m surprised that you did too.”

 

Kyungsoo looked away. “I was awaken by the sound of the water running in the bathroom, and I was wondering who was showering.”

 

“And now you know that person is me. Are you going back to sleep?” Chanyeol asked while pulling his shirt down.

 

“No. I got breakfast to do.”

 

Chanyeol turned to him. “You need a helping hand?”

 

Kyungsoo considered the offer before he nodded. “After shower. Will you wait?”

 

“Of course. I’ll be at the kitchen.” Chanyeol finally dressed up and walked out from the room, leaving Kyungsoo got himself ready to shower.

 

Chanyeol has taken out some frozen bacons and eggs from the refrigerator and took out the frying pan, plates and cups. They have one hour to prepare breakfast for nine people. They got enough time. By the time Kyungsoo walked in the kitchen, Chanyeol was boiling the water.

 

“Ingredients are ready, chef.” Chanyeol beamed at him.

 

Kyungsoo could only nod and put on the apron. As usual, he didn’t buy Chanyeol’s joke. He kept focusing on frying the bacon while Chanyeol carefully brewed a tea for everyone. After a moment of silence, only sound of the frying been heard, Kyungsoo began to speak.

 

“Where were you last night? You didn’t go back to your bed.”

 

Chanyeol blinked on the question. He didn’t know Kyungsoo really care for that.

 

“I ended up sleeping on the couch while watching a movie. It’s a good movie though, but probably I was tired I passed out early. Can you believe that Baekhyun and I didn’t even turn off the television? If we didn’t get up this morning, Joonmyeon-hyung might found out we wasted the electricity. Pretty lucky because I don’t want to hear ten minutes of lecturing from him.”

 

All Chanyeol heard in return was a short ‘hn’ from Kyungsoo and the atmosphere went silent again. Chanyeol thought Kyungsoo was still needed some peace of mind since yesterday, so he didn’t continue. He finished brewing the tea and waited for Kyungsoo to finish frying the bacons.

 

“I talked to Joonmyeon-hyung and he said there would probably two beds on each room, so if you want to stick with Jongin it’s fine.” Chanyeol said.

 

Kyungsoo nodded and continued frying.

 

“... Are you still mad at me, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol’s question made Kyungsoo sigh.

 

“I’m not. You were asking obvious questions.” Kyungsoo replied with a flat tone.

 

“And you still need to get informed with obvious answers. All I want to hear is your opinion.”

 

Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol, a little annoyed.

 

“Do I have to answer every single question you ask? If you want to talk to someone, there’s plenty of people in this dorm you can talk to. I need to focus on the bacon and the egg, I'm trying to not to get them burned.”

 

“But they’re all still asleep.”

 

“Chanyeol.” Chanyeol’s mouth completely shut when Kyungsoo called his name. “It’s almost six in the morning, and they should wake up by then. Don’t worry about the food. I can handle it.”

 

Then Kyungsoo went back focusing on his cooking. Chanyeol stood there stunned for a moment, didn’t know what to say. In the end, he forced a smile, trying not to make the situation more awkward. He gave a small ‘okay’, before he left to his room to wake Jongin up.

 

They didn’t know their conversation been heard by the vocalist of the group. Baekhyun was still lying on the couch with his eyes open. He heard everything and he felt bad for Chanyeol when Kyungsoo tried to push him away. He didn’t blame Kyungsoo for that because food is indeed serious business but that just went too far. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol longer than anyone else, Chanyeol probably was hurt deep inside right now and he was going to bet Chanyeol will be less talkative this morning.

 

* * *

 

 

During breakfast Chanyeol was unusually quiet but none of the members noticed this. He didn’t even know Baekhyun was watching him from time to time. They had less than one hour to pack everything, so they started to place their bags near the entrance door. Joonmyeon reminded them to check everything before their vans arrived. Chanyeol seemed little bit more cheerful when he helped their members but eventually went quiet when he confronted Kyungsoo.

 

“The van is here! It’s time to go!” Joonmyeon called their members.

 

All of them started to load their bags into the van. They’re going to miss their dorm but they just pretended that they’re out for few days according to the schedules, just like when they left to China. Chanyeol entered the van before Joonmyeon and took the seat next to the window. He also made sure he’s not on the same van with Kyungsoo, or else he would make him uncomfortable. In the middle of their way to the said location, Chanyeol was quiet once again. Joonmyeon mostly talked about future schedules but no one noticed the tall member hadn't spoken a word. Not even interrupt Joonmyeon.

 

They reached the said location about half an hour from their old dorm. To their surprise, they were moving into a high class apartment. The manager rented two dorms since it only had three bedrooms each. They presumed they were going to be separated between K members and M members but that wasn't happening. Their dorms were separated on different floors but close to the stairs, so they were easy to visit each other dorms.

 

Joonmyeon began to list down their roommates on the upper dorm; Chanyeol, as he requested, with Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Minseok. The rest occupied the lower dorm; Kyungsoo, Jongin, Joonmyeon, Yixing and their manager.

 

They’re glad there weren’t many residents around, so they were free to move their bags without worry. Chanyeol happened to confront Kyungsoo again when he volunteered to pick up the other's bags. He was expecting Kyungsoo to say something since he picked up his bag but Kyungsoo just took a short glance at him and left. It pained Chanyeol how Kyungsoo treated him but he suppressed the feeling easily.

 

Once they’re settled in the dorm, Chanyeol let out sigh as he sat on the couch. Baekhyun and Chen were observing around the dorm admiring how neat the dorm was.

 

“Are you okay, hyung?” Chanyeol looked up to the voice and it was Sehun. “You haven’t talked much since morning.”

 

He watched his maknae sit next to him and he gave a small smile. After Baekhyun, Sehun was the second person he was closest to. In front of the cameras Sehun looks like a serene person, so he usually ignores his hyung's teasing. However behind the stage, he’s actually a playful person. He always does pranks with other members, especially if Chanyeol is the one who started it. Sehun was known as ‘the evil maknae’ for a reason. Chanyeol was the mastermind behind this and also who ‘raised’ Sehun until now.

 

“Maybe I feel a little tired. I woke up too early.” Chanyeol replied with a hoarse voice.

 

Sehun reached the older’s neck and rubbed it gently. “Did you end up sleeping on the couch?”

 

“On sitting position, yep.” Chanyeol leaned on the massage, it felt good.

 

“You dumb.” Sehun giggled a little before placing his hand down. “I heard a nasty story about this apartment. An old lady who worked here told me about it when I was unlocking this dorm.”

 

Chanyeol shifted his seat, all of his attention to Sehun. “Tell me.”

 

“Alright. There’s a tale about a couple been staying here years ago. Since they moved here, they quarreled a lot. From day to night, almost every day. Neighbors from next door even moved out because they couldn’t stand their loud argument, especially during at night. Strangely the couple didn’t throw anything fragile during the argument.” Sehun stopped for a while, noticing Baekhyun and Jongdae joined to listen the story.

 

“One day the couple quarreled again but this time, it was near the apartment stairs. The woman accused her boyfriend of having an affair with another woman at a club and the guy denied it. Then something unexpected happened, the guy accidentally pushed her off the stairs due to his anger.”

 

“Wow. Did the woman die?” Baekhyun widened his eyes.

 

“This is the best part. She didn’t. Her boyfriend tried to save her and he ended up falling together with her. Thankfully they didn’t get hurt but something else happened. Their bodies were switched.”

 

“What?! I don’t believe this.” Jongdae protested and Sehun could only nod.

 

“It isn’t my story to believe or not. Anyway, their bodies were switched and they freaked out. They didn’t know how to change it back, until a spirit appeared nearby the stairs. It said the stairs were cursed by a demon. The only way they could get their bodies back was to sacrifice something inside them. And they had a week to undo it or else the curse would never be broken, forever.”

 

“So did they make it?” Chanyeol asked, anticipated.

 

Sehun shook his head. “I don’t know. The old lady only told me until that part.” Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun sighed in frustration.

 

“Aww. I wish we could hear the ending. It’s kinda cool if the story is true.” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“Why? Do you really want to try that? I can be your couple.” Jongdae teased and Baekhyun slapped him on the arm.

 

“Of course not! It’s just a story, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just a story. It’s up to you guys to believe it or not.” Sehun got up and went to the kitchen.

 

“I wonder if Sehun just made it up. I mean, this is ‘Sehun’ we’re talking about.” Jongdae said as he looked at his friends. Chanyeol didn’t say anything but his head kept remind him about the story. He didn’t think Sehun would lie about it.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol was on his way back to the upper dorm after helping Yixing with the composition. It’s six in the evening and he did volunteer to make dinner for his roommates. After saying goodbyes to the older member, he went out and halted just right in front of the staircase. He noticed an old lady holding a mop on her hands.

 

“Hello, young man. Be careful with the steps, I just finish cleaning the stairs. I forgot to place the warning sign, so sorry about that.” The old lady apologized to him.

 

Chanyeol naturally smiled back at her. He glad the woman didn’t recognize him as idol. “No, no. It’s okay. I’ll let my friends know not to rush on the stairs. Thank you for your hard work, maam.”

 

“Ah, such a good manner. I’ll be on my way then.” The old lady walked away as Chanyeol bowed to her.

 

He looked at the stairs and they were indeed wet. Carefully, he took the two flights of stairs and he heard a voice from far.

 

 _“Let me get my earphones real quick.”_ That’s Kyungsoo’s voice.

 

Chanyeol reached the end of the stairs and just about to walk into the corner, Kyungsoo appeared suddenly and bumped into him. Chanyeol managed to balance himself, however Kyungsoo fell.

 

“I’m sorry. Are you alright?” Chanyeol approached to help him, but Kyungsoo held his hand up.

 

“I’m alright. Thanks for asking.” Kyungsoo obviously didn’t want his help.

 

For some reason every time Chanyeol wanted to have a talk with him he kept rejecting him. He wondered if he had annoyed him too much. Kyungsoo got up to his feet, resuming running towards the stairs behind Chanyeol. Chanyeol stared at him for awhile, his mind was clouded by the fact that Kyungsoo was ignoring him since yesterday.

 

He snapped when he realized Kyungsoo was rushing towards downstairs. And the stairs were wet without warning sign at the moment.

 

_Oh shoot!_

 

“Kyungsoo! Stop!!” Chanyeol shouted his name as his long legs kicked the hard floor.

 

He saw Kyungsoo stopping on first step of the stair and he turned to look at Chanyeol. This was where things had gone wrong. Kyungsoo slipped, right in front of Chanyeol’s eyes. As if the time has slowed down, he watched Kyungsoo widen his eyes, about to fall down the stairs. In reflex, as Chanyeol remembered his hyungs said that he had to take care of the younger him, he launched forward to grab him. Thanks to his long arm, he managed to grab Kyungsoo’s hand. However, he was off balance from where he stood, he fell together with Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo was still in shock that he was actually falling down, while Chanyeol aware that whoever hit the floor on the first flight of stairs will get hurt. Without thinking Chanyeol took the risk, he pulled Kyungsoo in his protective arms and used his body to embrace the impact. He knew how hard the floor was and how pain it was going to be.

 

Chanyeol could only remember his head was hitting something extremely hard before he passed out.

 

When he came to sense, he heard someone calling for his name. He knew who that voice was immediately. It was Baekhyun’s.

 

“Chanyeol! Wake up! Please wake up!” Chanyeol never heard Baekhyun desperately begging like that before in his life. He felt sorry for his best friend. He tried to open his eyes. It was blurry at first, but soon, he saw everything. Baekhyun was there, cradling his body. Chanyeol blinked.

 

Why there’s another Chanyeol on his line of view? Why his body was across from where he was?

 

He looked to his right and Jongdae was next to him. His face was full of worry when he looked at Chanyeol’s body.

 

“Hyung! You’re awake! Are you hurt?!” Chanyeol turned to his left and there was Sehun.

 

Jongdae noticed that he was awaken, he pulled him close and asked the same question. “Are you hurt somewhere, Kyungsoo?”

 

 _Kyungsoo?_ _Why Jongdae calling him Kyungsoo?_

 

“ But I’m not...” Chanyeol opened his mouth and speak, his voice came out differently. This isn’t his voice at all. He looked around again, ignoring the question. First, he looked at his other self, who’s cradled by Baekhyun across him. Then he checked himself, his outfit, shoes and hands.

 

Then he gasped. He realized something crazy just happened. This body wasn't his body at all. Whether the story Sehun told him that morning was true or not, it’s definitely happening.

 

Chanyeol is in Kyungsoo’s body.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo started to get his sense back, he remembered spraining his ankle before he passed out but didn't remember the strong pain behind his head. He recalled the tall member pulled him into his arms when he was falling, he wondered if he’s alright. Kyungsoo shifted lightly as his eyes squinted, he heard several voices around him but Joonmyeon’s voice was the nearest.

 

“Guys, quiet down. Chanyeol’s awake.”

 

_Chanyeol? Did Chanyeol faint too?_

 

Kyungsoo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and immediately spotted his leader’s worried face on his side. His eyes began to travel around him. Kyungsoo was on the bed and all the members, except Chanyeol, locked their eyes on him. Some of them were relief and some of them were still concerned.

 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Joonmyeon placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s back and gently pull him on sitting position.

 

Kyungsoo was about to speak but he shut his eyes and winced in pain as he brought his hand to the back of his head, he felt like the world was still spinning. Joonmyeon guessed that’s where it hurt the most.

 

 “Get the ice pack!” Jongdae ordered whoever near the door and Kyungsoo heard the person run out from the room. Seconds later, Joonmyeon grabbed the ice pack that was given by Baekhyun.

 

 “This is going to hurt a bit. Sorry.” And the leader gently placed the ice pack on Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo flinched a bit on the cold touch but relaxed when it got settled, he sighed a bit. He felt sorry that the members were worried about him.

 

 “Sorry.” Kyungsoo spoke one word but he frowned a bit when he found out his voice sounded different. Maybe his throat did that thing when people just woke up.

 

 “Don’t be sorry. We’re surprised both of you fell from the stairs. Are you sure it’s just your head?” Joomyeon asked and Kyungsoo replied with a nod. “Then you should take it easy for today. We told manager-hyung about your condition and he was afraid that you had a terrible concussion.”

 

 “I’ll be fine, hyung.” That weird voice again. Kyungsoo swore his hoarse voice sounded like Chanyeol. In fact, an accurate voice of Chanyeol too, which made his skin shiver. Joonmyeon patted Kyungsoo on the back before Baekhyun awkwardly came closer. For some reason, Baekhyun seemed attached to him, which confused him because Baekhyun rarely was that close. Usually it was either Joonmyeon or Jongin but not Baekhyun.

 

 “Where’s Kyungsoo? He shouldn’t walk around with his foot like that.” Joonmyeon asked the other members and Kyungsoo frowned again.

 

_He is ‘Kyungsoo’. Why would Joonmyeon ask about his whereabouts?_

 

“Sorry! I had to use the bathroom!” Everyone turned to the voice outside the room, which was later another figure hopped in with Minseok.

 

Kyungsoo widened his eyes as large as he could. He couldn’t believe his eyes that he was seeing the other him entering the room. He kept watching this ‘fake’ Kyungsoo, who later sat on the bed beside him and inspected the foot, which was now wrapped in bandage.

 

 “Is it bad?” Jongin asked and Minseok answered for him.

 

 “He sprained his ankle and the bruise is swollen. He shouldn’t move around too much.”

 

 “Then we have two patients to babysit!” Joonmyeon declared.

 

Other members were giggling and laughing but Kyungsoo just kept staring at the other him, he had so many questions in his head. Baekhyun noticed his friend’s expression, so he asked.

 

 “Chanyeol-ah, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo turned sharply to Baekhyun.

 

_Did Baekhyun just called him ‘Chanyeol’? What’s going on? Where is Chanyeol? Why there’s another him on the other side of the bed?_

 

 “I--- I’m not Chanyeol. What are you saying?” Kyungsoo blurred out his words as he was shocked with everything he saw.

 

Everyone's attention turned to Kyungsoo and they’re all quiet. Baekhyun widened his eyes and then let out a light chuckle.

 

 “Chanyeol. Don’t you pull a joke right now. Did you really hit your head that hard?” Baekhyun was about to reach him, but Kyungsoo shoved it away, dropping the ice pack.

 

“I’m telling you! I am not Chanyeol!” He feared all of the sudden. Baekhyun immediately backed away, looking surprise at his friend’s reaction.

 

 “Chanyeol? Please calm down.” Joonmyeon walked over to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo didn’t buy it.

 

 “Why are you guys keep calling me Chanyeol! I am not _him_!!” He didn’t care if he raised his voice at the leader. The other him kept watching and his own voice came out to be less of his own voice, replaced by the taller member. He is very, very scared right now.

 

Joomyeon flinched a bit on the sudden shout but he quickly pulled him to embrace, just to make the younger him to calm down. He also kept cooing ‘it’s okay, it’s okay’ and carefully pat his back. Kyungsoo, who was still scared, slowly embraced the leader back and kept thinking it was just a dream. The members were all stunned by Kyungsoo outburst, because they never seen him like that.

 

“Would you guys mind to leave us alone for awhile? We have to tell manager-hyung about him. I think the concussion just made it worse.” The leader glanced to his members and they agreed. They need to give them a space or else Kyungsoo would panic again. Baekhyun gave the longest stare at him before being dragged away by Yixing.

 

When everybody left, only Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon and ‘other’ Kyungsoo stayed in the room. Joonmyeon kept cooing and talking that everything is alright. He tried to nurse the terrified Kyungsoo’s back but what Joonmyeon said wasn’t making any sense to him because Joonmyeon kept calling him ‘Chanyeol’. Kyungsoo wished it was just a dream, but it felt too real. Once he finally calmed down after a long minute, Joonmyeon excused himself to talk the other members outside. Kyungsoo watched him leave and hoping someone else to approach him. He didn’t want to stay with the other him in the room. Who knows what he will do to him?

 

 “Hey, are you Kyungsoo by any chance?”

 

Kyungsoo looked at the other him weirdly. The other him was talking with his real voice. The ‘angel voice’ that he always had inside him, no one else.

 

 “Who are you? Why do you look like me?” Kyungsoo demanded an answer from other him.

 

Then the other him smiled and laughed. _He laughed. With his own face._ Kyungsoo really didn’t appreciate the laugh at all. It sounded more like mocking him.

 

 “Kyungsoo. It’s me, Chanyeol.”

 

Now that made Kyungsoo's frown deeper. It was true Chanyeol wasn’t there when the whole member gathered in the room but the other him admitted he was someone else? _Please..._

 

 “Then prove me first. Maybe you’re just some stranger who is in disguise. I can report to the manager or the police right away.” Kyungsoo obviously trying to scare him, and the other him just sighed.

 

 “Let’s start with looking your own face first. Then you can tell me whether I’m lying or not.” The other him grabbed a small mirror on the drawer next to him before passing it Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo seemed confident in beginning, but when he looked to his own reflection, he blinked. That face on the mirror wasn’t him, it was Chanyeol. Kyungsoo started to touch his own face, even pinched and slapped himself. It felt real.

 

“Hey! Don’t ruin my face!” The other him raised his voice.

 

Kyungsoo turned to him, his eyes were still wide. He started to believe the other him was Chanyeol but it’s still hard to believe about everything that was happening now. “Chanyeol, what exactly happened to us?”

 

Chanyeol moved to face Kyungsoo, trying not to hurt his ankle. “I’ll tell you but you gotta believe it. Sehun told me this one story about that stairs...”

 

And Chanyeol began to tell him everything he knows about it. Kyungsoo didn’t believe it at first but the tale seemed legit and most of the residents here believed the old tale. Kyungsoo leaned on the bed as he sighed.

 

“One week, huh? As a couple?”

 

Chanyeol laughed sheepishly when he heard that. “No! Why should we be a couple to reverse the curse?! I said _‘sacrifice something on us’_.”

 

 “I know but what kind of sacrifice?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“That... I don’t really know. But we’ll figure it out soon.”

 

Kyungsoo moved to hug a pillow. “Aren’t we going to tell everyone?”

 

Chanyeol thought for a moment before he continued. “I was planning to talk to several members who knew the story. Then we can proceed telling the others. Don’t worry, I got this."

 

Kyungsoo only nodded. Chanyeol always volunteered to do things but he was worried if the members will feel awkward when they think ‘Kyungsoo’ is talking too much. Especially when they know Kyungsoo is a quiet type. Just then, when Kyungsoo was lost in his thoughts, someone entered the room before shutting the door behind him. Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked up to Baekhyun, who apparently locking his eyes at the ‘fake’ Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo, we need to talk.” Baekhyun sat next to him.

 

“Oh... Okay.” Chanyeol automatically pretend that he is Kyungsoo. Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are good actors, so it’s easy for them to just act out like their members after knowing each other for three years. Baekhyun looked at the fake Chanyeol then to fake Kyungsoo before he continued.

 

“We need to talk about this morning.”

 

Chanyeol blinked and Kyungsoo frowned as they didn’t know what Baekhyun was talking about.

 

“Kyungsoo, I know you were annoyed with us lately but you went too far, did you know that?”

 

Chanyeol frowned but Kyungsoo immediately blinked in realization on what the vocalist was talking about. Baekhyun saw the expression on the fake Kyungsoo’s face and he got a little angry.

 

“You knew what I was talking about. Before you wake us all, I heard what you said between you and Chanyeol and it wasn't nice to hear.” Chanyeol made an _‘ooh’_ sound, which obviously not Kyungsoo-y behavior by doing that.

 

“Don’t _‘oh’_ me, Kyungsoo. I heard everything. Did you ever consider Chanyeol’s feeling before you saying something harsh? He was just asking if he ever made you mad and you kept bashing him. If I was on Chanyeol’s place I'd already be crying in the room. I’m not angry at you, Kyungsoo. But please, be careful on what you say or you’ll break their hearts.”

 

Kyungsoo widened his eyes when Baekhyun said that, he didn’t know Chanyeol would be sad when he said to him that morning. Maybe he was angry that time and he didn’t think of his tall member feelings. And yet, Baekhyun is bickering on the wrong person. Kyungsoo saw the other him began to lower his head, as he thought Chanyeol took everything in.

 

_It’s not his fault. It’s clearly not his fault._

 

“Baekh---“

 

“It’s okay, Chanyeol. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have said that.” Kyungsoo hung his mouth when Chanyeol cut his word. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun. For listening everything we said that morning. I’ll be careful on what I’m saying from now.”

 

Baekhyun sighed and he patted his friend’s head. “Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Chanyeol. I hope you sort things out. And get some rest both of you.”

 

The fake Kyungsoo nodded before Baekhyun left them alone. Kyungsoo kept staring at the closed door before turned to Chanyeol. His mouth was still hung open, not believing that Chanyeol still acted out like that.

 

“Chanyeol, what the heck was that? You aren’t supposed to cover me! Why didn’t you tell him about us?!” Kyungsoo yelled at him.

 

“I figured it’s not the best time to tell him yet. Say Kyungsoo, how did I act? Did I nail it? Oh, wait. You like to make blank expressions, don't you? I should have done that in beginning.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, knowing that Chanyeol was trying to avoid his question. “This isn’t funny. I know you’re trying to help but I did not approve you swallow my guilt.”

 

“I’m not. Because you probably would say the same as I did. It’s a win-win situation, right? I told you before, I got this. Just leave it to me.”

 

Kyungsoo looked disappointed at his stubborn friend and carefully layed down on the bed, facing away from him. “Whatever, Chanyeol.”

 

There’s a small pause between them and Kyungsoo expected a reply from him, but there’s none. He closed his eyes, considering that their conversation was done. He tried to get some sleep since the panic got him most of his energy and his head was still throbbing with pain. He squinted his eyes, trying to ease the pain away but then he heard a mumble from Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes, his mind kept repeating the word that Chanyeol mumbled. Suddenly he felt his heart aching. It is true Kyungsoo was still annoyed over Chanyeol due to his idea and stubbornness but it seemed like Baekhyun was right about him being too harsh on Chanyeol.

 

Because he heard Chanyeol mumbling _‘Why is it so hard for me to make things right?’_


End file.
